Ticklish
by Confidential Brunette
Summary: She pulls away, her eyes curious, "Is Elijah Mikaelson, an Original vampire ticklish?" She whispers, a look of mischief on her face as he shifted her on his lap, not choosing to respond. Haylijah one-shot.


**Hi everyone! **

**I'm new to this fandom and I haven't watched TVD before either, so I thought I'd try writing Haylijah, considering the fact that I fell in love with the idea of the two of them together since the pilot episode!**

**I'd appreciate constructive criticism and feedback! Leave a review:)**

* * *

Hayley Marshall squirmed as she felt her boyfriend's cold fingers trail the hem of her pale pink tank top, effectively distracting her from finishing her reading. Her back was pressed against his chiseled front, which was currently clad in a black T-shirt, one of the rare times he wasn't in a suit.  
"Elijah..." she murmured, as his fingers trailed higher, now caressing the soft skin of her stomach as he softly kissed her neck and shoulders.  
"You can continue with your reading. I'm not distracting you am I?" He asked, his smirk telling her that he already knew the answer. She mock-glared at him, as she went back to her reading, a novel that she was quickly losing interest in thanks to his traitorous fingers.

They were both curled up on the bed, the silk sheets haphazardly arranged around them, and complete silence in the house as both Klaus and Rebekkah were out and knowing them, they'd probably come back in the wee hours in the morning.  
Although it was cold outside, she didn't mind her choice of attire, a tank top and shorts, her body was already warm enough thanks to her being a werewolf, and Elijah's cold body balancing her body temperature perfectly.  
Her mind focused on his fingers which were currently lightly tracing the underside of her breasts, and she realized that she had been staring at the same sentence for the past few minutes. Unable to concentrate any longer, she turned around, effectively straddling him, smirking at the look of mild surprise on his face.  
"Hey," she whispered as she looked at him, a small smile on her lips and before he had a chance to respond, she kissed him. Her lips are soft and warm, her body inviting, as she draped herself over him. He shifted onto his back and pulled her closer, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Her hands trailed down his arms, fingertips sliding down his chest, then dance at the pointed angle of his hip-

"Hayley...stop."

She pulls away, her eyes curious, "Is Elijah Mikaelson, an Original vampire ticklish?" She whispers, a look of mischief on her face as he shifted her on his lap, not choosing to respond.  
Before she can question him further, he delves his hand in her hair, a cascade of brown curls, as he pulls her closer, her mind going blank as the assault on her mouth continues. She presses herself closer against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers carding through his hair. She takes pleasure in little things like these, that she's the one who can make him breathless, it's because of her that his hair was disheveled.

Her fingers again stray towards his hip but he's too quick for, his vampire speed holding on to her hand, lacing their fingers together. Finally she breaks the kiss, their breathing a bit ragged and the only sound in the room. Along with the loud beating of her heart and it's something Elijah enjoys.

"I'm not ticklish," he says, his voice firm, as she looks at him, her head tilted a bit to the left and one perfectly shaped eye brow raised, "If you say so," she drawls as she gets up from his lap, running a hand through her hair, trying to tame it.

Before she could leave the room, he's at her side in an instant, lifting her up and pinning her against the wall, all in one fluid motion thanks to his super speed.

She gasped, and gave in to his ministrations without any hesitation as his tongue delved into her mouth, and one hand braced against the wall, the other tracing her stomach. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, and he pressed against her, both groaning simultaneously as their centres met.

This time it was Elijah's turn to pull away, smirking at her as he repeated, "I'm not ticklish."  
Before she had had a chance to comprehend, he sped across the room, laying her gently on the bed, hovering over her as she smiled at him, still not convinced.  
"You don't believe me do you?" He questioned, as he settled on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight. She shrugged, "I'll believe you if you stop pushing my hand away every time I touch your hips," she replied, a challenging look in her eyes.

He sighed, "You're not going to let this go are you?" he said, as he pressed a quick, chaste kiss against her lips, "You get one chance."

Grinning, she trailed her fingers lightly over the right side of his hip, looking at him in triumph as he jerked away from her, determinedly looking everywhere but her.

Pushing him away, she say up on the bed, cross-legged, "I told you so."  
He smiled at her, trailing his fingers over her cheek and her eyes closed at the sudden intimate gesture, "You were right," he whispered, "I may be a little ticklish," he admitted, the smile still gracing his lips.  
"As I always am," she said, finishing his sentence, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he looked at her wryly, murmuring his assent as he lowered his lips to hers again.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please don't hesitate to leave a review:)**

**Cheers**

**CB**


End file.
